High School: A Tale Of Two Friends
by Animegirl1129
Summary: AU. Sandlecentric. What would Greg and Saras be like if they'd met in high school?
1. Chapter 1

**High School: A Tale Of Two Friends…**

_Sara/Greg-centric. What would Greg and Sara's relationship be like if they had met in high school. No flames, I promise everyone will be returned to their rightful characters by the conclusion of this fic… And No, I don't own them._

"**Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do"**

Sara Sidle prepared for her first day at this new high school. Knowing her mother they wouldn't be here long, she felt no need to interact with anyone more than humanly possible and no need of friends.

She got dressed quickly, pulling her hair into a ponytail, grabbing her backpack filled with the previous night's homework which she had gotten off the school web-site. She had always been a know-it-all, a science geek, and she didn't intend on changing.

Today would be like all of the other first days she had….

Greg Sanders stood by his locker, digging through the contents in search of more rubber bands for his braces. "Damn!" he cursed, slamming it shut, and coming to face to face with Nick Stokes, a football jock who loved to torment him.

"What's up, Greggo? Lose something?" with his heavy Texan accent, Nick was a genuinely terrifying cowboy.

Greg surveyed the area, as if what he put up with at home wasn't enough; Nick had to add to it. "Go bug someone with your own IQ, Nicky." He said, returning to digging through the contents of his locker.

Nick scowled, grabbing Greg by the collar and spinning him around. "Where's that chemistry homework?" he growled, slamming Greg's back against the lockers.

Before Greg could reply a head of brown hair stepped between him and his attacker. The girl shoved a piece of paper at Nick and giving him a glare that would have killed the dead.

He saw Nick look over the girl, before shoving Greg back again and walking off. "Are you okay?" she asked, as he sank to the floor.

He looked up at her as she kneeled next to him. "Why'd you do that?" he managed, through the searing pain in his back.

"You looked like you needed help. No one else was doing anything and I know how it feels to be picked on," she said.

He nodded, "I'm Greg," he introduced himself, having never seen this girl before.

She smiled a gap-tooth grin. "Sara. It's my first day," she said, holding out a hand to help him up, which he gratefully accepted.

"Thanks," he grinned.

_**The quote at the beginning is from LMNT's 'Juliet' what this fic is based on….REVIEW and I'll update soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**High School: A Tale Of Two Friends…**

_Sara/Greg-centric. What would Greg and Sara's relationship be like if they had met in high school. No flames, I promise everyone will be returned to their rightful characters by the conclusion of this fic… And No, I don't own them._

**Every time I see you dance**

**In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast**

"You have Advanced Chem, too?" Greg asked as they stopped at the door.

Sara nodded. "I may be a sophomore, but I'm in all junior classes." She smiled, handing him her schedule.

He looked it over. "Wow! I'm in all your classes, I'm a sophomore, too" he smiled, walking inside their homeroom class.

They saw Nick and a few of his friends in the corner of the room. He glared at them, staring at Sara again.

Greg returned his attention to Sara. "Ignore him. Nick's a jerk." He said, pulling out a three inch thick science book.

Sara noticed him flinch when he sat down. "I'm going to assume that your back hurts?"

He nodded. "If you ever need my combination, I'm pretty sure it's now permanently engraved on my lumbar vertebrae." He smiled.

"Turn around," she instructed. Raising an eyebrow he did so and she lifted up the back of his shirt. "What happened to you?" she asked running her fingers over the deep scars on his back.

He turned around quickly, pulling his shirt back down. "Your back would look like a human soccer ball, too if you got shoved into a locker everyday." He glanced over at Nick.

"He did all that to you?" Sara asked, shocked.

Greg nodded, "Yeah,"

Before Greg could say anything else, the bell rang signaling the beginning of the class.

"Okay, everybody, we have a new student today. A sophomore, hopefully she'll offer Mr. Sanders a little competition… Miss Sara Sidle." Their chemistry teacher, Mrs. Reynolds, announced.

Sara just leaned over her desk, trying to escape the attention. "I hate that…" Greg heard her mumble. He grinned at her.

"Okay, guys. Guess what?" upon receiving no answers Mrs. Reynolds continued. "We're starting our science projects today. I'll let you guys pair off and pick a chapter out of the book. You will be responsible for reading that chapter and making a visual display of it. Easy enough?"

While everyone else in the class groaned in dismay, Sara and Greg nodded enthusiastically. "Wanna be my partner?" she asked, turning to Greg, who quickly nodded.

They scooted their desks together so they could work out of his book since Sara didn't have hers yet. "Hey, Sidle. You're my partner," a voice laced with a Texan accent said from behind them.

"No, I'm working with Greg, find someone else to cheat off of." She said, her attention not once leaving the book. "Why don't we do the chapter on DNA?" she asked Greg.

"Hmm, my favorite," he smiled at her again, receiving a gap-toothed grin from Sara in return.

Nick's friend Warrick pulled him away from the two, still glaring. "What's up with you today?" Warrick asked, returning his friend to his chair.

Nick scowled at Greg and Sara. "She's protecting him…" he stated blankly.

"In other words," Warrick said. "You're pissed because Sanders has the girl."

He looked back over at the two. They were chatting about the structure of DNA and how they could portray it; they hadn't even had to read the chapter. "Damn know-it-alls," he muttered.

Warrick nodded, "I get it," he said, and noticing Nick's confused stare elaborated. "You like Sara and you're ticked cause she chose Greg."

"Maybe…" Nick admitted, scowling as he flipped through the first chapter of his chemistry book.

A while later the class had ended and Sara and Greg were heading to their math class. "So, do you want to go to the library or something after school to work on the project?" she asked him.

He nodded, "Sure,"

**_Again… the quote at the beginning is from LMNT's 'Juliet' what this fic is based on….REVIEW and I'll update soon! And I had to mess up their ages a little in case you didn't notice… sorry…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**High School: A Tale Of Two Friends…**

_Sara/Greg-centric. What would Greg and Sara's relationship be like if they had met in high school. No flames, I promise everyone will be returned to their rightful characters by the conclusion of this fic… And No, I don't own them._

**I've tried to page you twice**

**But I see you roll your eyes**

**Wish I could make it real**

"I don't think we should go in there…" Greg said, Sara beside him as they stood outside the library doors.

Sara looked at him, "Why?"

He pointed to the group of people in the corner. "As amazed as I am that Nick actually showed his face in a library I'd rather not be in the same room with him."

"No. You're going to learn to put up with him." She said, dragging Greg through the door.

He pouted, "But, Sara-" his whining was cut short when she dragged him right passed Nick and to the computer lab in the back.

"Now," she said, turning one of the monitors on. "Was that so bad?"

He shrugged in defeat. "Okay, so back to the project…" he said, changing the subject back to science.

In the middle of their conversation Nick came in, taking the seat next to Sara. Greg glanced over Sara's shoulder, but returned his attention to their project.

"Ahem…" Nick cleared his throat. Sara turned in her chair to face him.

She rolled her eyes. "Can I help you with something?" she asked sarcastically.

He ran a hand through his short hair. "Yeah, you could. You can tell me why you're hanging out with this idiot lab rat when there's _real _men all around you." He said, turning on the charm.

She laughed, leaning on the back of the chair. "If that was your attempt to get me to start hanging out with you, it failed, miserably. All that did was make it painfully obvious how painfully immature you are. Now, Greg and I have work to do, so, why don't you go bug your friends, Stokes." She replied, calmly, turning back to the computer and Greg. "Where were we?"

"Ugh… How to explain the structure of the standard double helix." He answered, grinning.

Nick shot a glare at him and walked out.

About an hour later they had the majority of their project planned out and were leaving the lab. "Well, that was definitely progress," Sara smiled, gathering her back pack as they walked toward the door.

"It's nice having someone besides me who actually likes science in science class, I have no idea how Nick got into advanced chem…" Greg said.

She laughed. "Neither do I."

As they reached the street where they'd head separate directions, Greg turned to her. "Ya wanna come over tomorrow, to ugh...you know… work on the project?" he asked.

"Sure! I just have to ask my mom first." Sara told him, waving as she turned the corner. "See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye!" he called back.

"Carmen!" Sara called, in search of her older foster-sister.

The seventeen year old poked her head out from her room with Becca, their younger foster-sister in her arms. "What's up, Sara?"

Sara hesitated. "Can you ask your mom if I can go to a friends house after school tomorrow?" she asked.

Carmen stood shocked, Sara had never mentioned having even considered being someone's friend before. "Ugh, sure. What's her name?"

"Ugh… it's a guy. His names Greg. We're chemistry partners." Sara explained.

Carmen grinned, "And you like him…"

Sara jumped up. "What?" she yelped. "No! I just met him!"

Handing Sara the squirming toddler, Carmen picked up the phone. "Mom, Sara wants to know if she can go study with a friend after school tomorrow. She can? Really? Alright. Thanks, mom. Bye." Sara heard Carmen's side of the conversation and smiled.

Carmen nodded. "Yes you can go. And mental note: My dad is coming back this weekend, so don't make any plans for then, ok?" she said, retrieving Becca and returning to her room.

**_Again… the quote at the beginning is from LMNT's 'Juliet' what this fic is based on….REVIEW and I'll update soon! And if that was confusing… sorry…._**


	4. Chapter 4

**High School: A Tale Of Two Friends…**

_Sara/Greg-centric. What would Greg and Sara's relationship be like if they had met in high school? No flames, I promise everyone will be returned to their rightful characters by the conclusion of this fic… And No, I don't own them._

**But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal**

**'Cause I know you really want me**

"Sara!" Greg called spotting his new friend a few yards ahead of him on the way to school.

She turned, "Hey, Greggo! My mom said I can come over after school today," she smiled.

He grinned back at her; "Great!" he noticed a bag in her hands. "What's all that?" he asked.

"Stuff for the project, styrofoam, paint, things like that," she explained.

He took the bag, "We are so gonna ace this project!"

The day crept by, the two finding themselves for the first time wishing the day would end sooner rather than later. Nick would occasionally creep up on them throughout the day, Greg staying close to Sara who simply brushed Nick off. Finally at 2:30 the bell signaling the end of the day rang and they headed for the door.

"Come on, Sar!" Greg called, pulling her in the direction of his house.

She laughed, walking beside him now. "Anxious are we?"

He smiled, "Hey! I don't get to bring home friends very often!"

"If it makes you feel better, neither do I, I've never really had any friends, before you." Sara admitted.

He turned to her, surprised, "Really? I find that hard to believe."

"Normally, I'm buried in textbooks, and rather guarded, around you though; I just can't seem to shut up…" she admitted, blushing. "Now, for example…"

He smiled as his house came into view. "After you," he bowed, opening the door for her.

She laughed as he walked into the door frame on his way in. "Smooth, Greggo."

Greg glared at the offending door frame before walking inside. "My dads still at work, my mom is somewhere and my younger sister is still at school," he explained, noticing the silence. "My rooms upstairs, it's safe from Kasey's wrath."

She followed him up to his room, surprised to find it neat and organized, probably neater than her own. "Wow… I thought I had a lot of science books…" she grinned, spotting the bookcase filled with different textbooks of varying subjects.

He laughed, pulling his books from his backpack. "Should we get to work?"

Sara smiled, sifting through the contents of the bag of supplies.

Several minutes later they had twenty Styrofoam spheres painted and set off to dry, they were about to move back to their notes when the door flew open.

A young girl, who looked to be no older than ten walked in attaching herself to her brother's shoulders. "Kasey, please release me. Necks don't bend that way…"

Kasey smiled. "You must be Sara?" the little girl asked, glancing at the girl with a textbook on her lap several feet away.

Sara nodded. "And you must be Kasey."

"Actually my names Kasen, everyone calls me Kasey though," she smiled before turning her attention back to Greg. "Mom says dinner will be ready soon, she wants to know if Sara wants to stay."

He looked at hopefully at Sara.

"If it's not too much trouble…" Sara started, but was cut off by Greg.

He laughed, "It's no trouble at all; we have leftovers galore on weekends…"

Sara grinned back at him, nodding. "I'll stay."

Kasey turned to leave. "Oh, and Dad's staying late again."

Greg frowned. "Alright." He watched the door close before turning to Sara.

"I don't think there's much else we can do till the paint dries." Sara noted, setting the book aside. "You okay?"

He nodded, "My dads never home anymore."

Sara sighed, "At least you have one…"

That got his attention. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking…" she cut short his apology.

"Don't worry, you didn't know. I'm not sad either, I hated him. I always wished I had a dad who actually cared, even if he was never around, not one who drove my mother to the point of mental instability…" she admitted, rubbing her hands over her arms.

Greg was confused. "I thought you said you asked your mom if you could come over?"

"My foster mom. I have her and my foster sisters, Carmen and Becca. my real mother is in prison, convicted of murder. I've jumped from foster home to foster home for the past four years." She said, a single tear sliding down her face.

He hugged her, holding her close in an attempt t comfort her. "I'm sorry" he whispered over and over again.

Only after composing herself did she let go of him. "I'm sorry…" she said, wiping her eyes.

"For what? Being human?" he asked.

She nodded. "I've never told anyone before. I guess I tend to shut people out…" she confessed.

"I'm glad you told me," Greg said, hugging her again.

Before their conversation could progress further Kasey returned with an announcement that dinner was ready, and soon they were sitting at the table.

"You must be Sara," Greg's mother said, emerging from the kitchen with a large bowl of pasta.

She nodded, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Sanders," Sara greeted her.

The older woman laughed, pulling Sara into an unexpected hug. "No need for the formalities, dear, call me Cora."

Greg laughed as his mother released Sara.

A few moments later they were enjoying the meal. "It's so nice to have one of Greg's friends over; it doesn't seem to happen, very often…" Cora said, smiling at Sara. Greg blushed.

"Especially since he couldn't stop talking about you last night. You'd think he was the nine year old…" Kasey complained. Sara shot him a questioning glance, which turned into a grin when she noticed it looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"What, may I ask, were you talking about?" she teased him.

Greg clamped a hand over his sister's mouth. "Nothing," he replied a little too quickly.

After they'd finished, and Sara's offer to help clear the table was declined, Greg and Sara returned to his room, so they could continue with their project.

"So… what were you talking about, last night," she grinned, checking the now-dry paint.

He sighed his brain racing for an answer. "Just that you totally stone-walled Nick" he replied nonchalantly. "Anyways, we need pipe cleaners. I'll be right back," he said, leaving Sara behind.

She moved to the bookcase again, looking through his science collection. Several pictures of him were on the top. She looked over each one in turn. One was a baby picture; another appeared to be from a party. The next was a picture of Greg holding an infant Kasey, followed by one with his mother, Kasey, himself, and an unidentified man that she assumed was his father. The last was a simple picture of him, braces included, that looked like it was from the school yearbook.

She was so engrossed in the pictures she hadn't heard him return and sneak up behind her. "BOO!" he yelled, jumping in front of her, causing her to jump.

"Not. Funny. Greg." She said, then laughed, "Okay, kinda funny."

He smirked. "It was supposed to be. I got the pipe cleaners." He said, sticking it through the center of one of their sugar molecules. "Well, we have the deoxyribose sugar part done" he said, holding up half of a double helix.

Sara laughed. "I'm done my half" she replied, holding up the other half as they put it together.

"Not bad," Greg said, nodding as they looked at the finished project, a rather accurate DNA strand stood in front of them.

Sara smiled, also nodding her agreement. "We can work on the poster for it tomorrow."

He looked up, "You wanna stay a while longer? Watch a movie or something?"

"Sure. You get to pick," she replied, returning her books to her bag before following him downstairs.

He looked for a moment, coming up with several options. Out of them she picked (insert movie title of your choice here… as I can think of any…) and they sat down on the couch.

By the time the movie ended it was late and Sara knew she should go home. "Ugh, Greg. I think I should go now…" she said, stretching as she stood up.

"Right," he nodded. "Come on, I'll walk you home." He said.

Sara smiled. "Thanks." She grabbed her bag and followed him out the front door after saying goodbye to Cora and Kasey.

As her house appeared, they slowed, Greg standing in front of her. "Night" she whispered.

"Good night, Sara" he said, gently kissing her cheek before walking off. He looked back at her over his shoulder and smiled.

She grinned and turned to walk the last twenty yards to her house.

"Hey," Nick's smooth Texan voice said, announcing his arrival as he appeared out of the shadows.

She turned to face him. "Are you following me?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I'm no stalker. I live down the street. Went for a walk. Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"You just did." She replied.

He shrugged. "Really," Upon seeing her nod he continued. "Why won't you go out with me? Why'd you choose Sanders?"

Sara thought for a moment. "One: That was two questions. Two: Because you beat up my friend daily and I just plain don't like you. Three: Cause he's kind and sweet and actually uses his brain cells." She finished, ticking off each point on her hand.

Nick just sighed.

"Can I go home now?" she asked, impatiently. Nick nodded and watched her walk off.

_**Again… the quote at the beginning is from LMNT's 'Juliet' what this fic is based on….REVIEW and I'll update soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**High School: A Tale Of Two Friends…**

_Sara/Greg-centric. What would Greg and Sara's relationship be like if they had met in high school? No flames, I promise everyone will be returned to their rightful characters by the conclusion of this fic… And No, I don't own them._

**I hear your friends talk about me**

**So why you tryin'to do without me**

By the time Greg had returned his father had arrived home. "Hey! Dad, guess what?" he said.

"What?" his father barked, turning to face him.

His mother interrupted. "Greg brought a friend home today," she said, grinning.

His father rolled his eyes. "What's his name?" the monotone voice asked.

"_Her _name is Sara," Greg corrected. "She's new here and we're in all the same classes. She's a sophomore too and likes science just as much as I do," he ranted.

Cora laughed at her sons rambling. "She's a keeper…"

At that Greg grinned and ran up to his room.

The next morning Sara saw Greg standing at the corner of the street waiting for her. "Hey!" he called, walking up to her.

"Hey!" she replied, relieving him of their DNA project.

He laughed. "Thanks. My arm was asleep."

"No problem," she smiled.

After stowing their project in Sara's locker they walked toward homeroom. Nick and Warrick were talking in the corner. And an unfamiliar face was talking to Mrs. Reynolds.

"Who's that?" Greg asked, taking a seat beside Sara.

Sara shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, don't care," she smiled.

He laughed. "So. I hope my mom and Kasey didn't freak you out last night."

She shook her head. "Not at all. They seemed really nice."

"I guess it's probably a good thing my dad wasn't home. He was a bit grumpy…"

Sara shrugged, noticing the guy who had been talking to the teacher had now taken a seat on the other side of her.

"Grr… why can I never find those stupid rubber bands?" Greg muttered digging through the contents of his backpack causing Sara to laugh.

She stuck her hand in the front pocket of his bag, pulling out a pack of orthodontic rubber bands. "Here ya go," she grinned.

"Thanks," he said snapping them onto his braces.

Sara stopped him before he put them away. "Give me one of those." Greg did as she asked, raising an eyebrow as she took it.

"What? These make great hair-ties," she said, quickly braiding her hair and wrapping the band around it. (Hey, that's what I use them for now…)

He laughed as the bell rang signaling the class was beginning.

Once class had ended Greg and Sara planned to drop one completed poster in her locker before heading to their English 10 class.

The guy from before, identified as one Hank Pettigrew had followed them.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Right, Someone said you were looking for me." Hank approached Sara, with a really crappy pick-up line ready to go.

Sara snorted, "I believe that your sources are incorrect, cause I've already found him." She said, returning her attention to the locker they were attempting to get their project into.

Hank rolled his eyes, stepping between the two. "Don't be like that, sweetness. You can't mean this Sci-fi freak…"

Sara tried to shove him away, but she was pinned against the door of the locker. Her eyes moved to Greg for help and she saw Nick nearby too.

Greg noticed this too, as he maneuvered under Hanks arm to stand in front of Sara as Nick approached them.

"What's going on?" the southen accent never sounded so relieving Greg thought as Nick and Warrick stepped up on either side of him.

Hank looked nervous. "Nothing," he growled and moved to push Greg out of the way.

"Don't even try it, dude," Warrick warned, cracking his knuckles.

After the above mentioned idiot had stomped off, Greg and Sara turned to Nick and Warick.

Greg spoke first. "Why'd you do that?"

Warrick looked over his shoulder in the direction hank had headed in. "That guy is an ass." He stated blankly.

Nick laughed. "Understatement of the century, bro," he added.

Sara sighed. "No. Why did you help us? You could've let him bash Greg's head in. Don't get me wrong I'm glad you didn't but still…"

Nick shook his head. "No one should act like that. Though I probably shouldn't be talking after the hell I've been putting you through…" Nick admitted, nodding in Greg's direction.

Warrick grinned; glad his friend was finally figuring this out.

"See ya later," Nick said, realizing they were gonna get fried for being late.

Greg turned to Sara. "Did that just happen?" he asked.

Sara nodded. "I think so…"

_**Okay… Bad place to stop but I need to go to sleep. Night all! Review! And happy? Nick shall soon be nice! Song is LMNT's**_


	6. Chapter 6

**High School: A Tale Of Two Friends…**

_Sara/Greg-centric. What would Greg and Sara's relationship be like if they had met in high school? No flames, I promise everyone will be returned to their rightful characters by the conclusion of this fic… And No, I don't own them._

**When you got me**

**Where you want me**

Greg and Sara walked hand in hand through the nearby park the next day.

Yesterday after school Greg had mustered up the courage to ask her out. They had gone to a movie earlier and were now enjoying the cool October weather.

"I still can't believe Nick and Warrick were actually able to finish their project on organelles of the cell." Greg grinned.

She laughed. "That's cause we decided to help them." She reminded him.

"Right…" he replied. "I still think they know more than they pretend to."

Sara glanced at her watch. "Oh, no!" she stopped in her tracks.

Greg looked confused. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"My foster dad is supposed to come home today. I was supposed to be there an hour ago. I kinda had to sneak out to meet you…" she explained.

He noticed the look of panic on her face. "Let's go!" he grabbed her hand and started running back to her street.

As her house came into view they slowed to a stop. "I'll call you later," he smiled, kissing her cheek. She smiled and ran down the street.

"I don't know why you even bother," a deep voice said from the kitchen of the two story home.

Sara watched her foster mother pace. "What would you have me do? Send them back like an old toy?"

The man was silent for a moment. "I don't care to play baby-sitter for two brats whose parents don't care enough about them to take care of them their own damn selves."

Adrianna, her foster mother gaped at her husband. "They're parents are DEAD!" she yelled.

"I don't care! I don't want them here! Either they go, or I go!" he growled, stomping up the stairs.

Adrianna sighed, picking up the phone.

After hearing this exchange Sara ran from the house. "Greg…" she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

She saw his house come into view and prayed that's where he had gone.

Kasey answered the door she'd knocked on. "Is Greg here?" Sara asked, momentarily regaining her composure.

She nodded. "He's in his room. Go ahead up." Kasey pulled the door open to let her in.

"Thanks Kase'" Sara smiled, walking in and up the stairs to Greg's room.

She knocked on the closed door. And uon hearing a 'come in' from Greg, she entered.

He had apparently been in the shower recently. As he was shirtless and his hair was unusually flat.

She turned away. "I'm sorry…" she was about to start into a lengthy apology but he cut her off.

"It's okay," he smiled. "I thought you had to stick around your foster dad?"

He noticed her cringe. "What happened?" he asked, walking toward her.

She collapsed into his arms. "He wants to get rid of Becca and me…" she told him, sobbing against his bare chest.

"What!" he yelped. "Can he do that?"

She nodded. "Unfortunately."

He shook his head. "This can't be happening…" he was now crying too. "How does this work? How can he get rid of you?"

She was still in his arms, with no intention of moving anytime in the near future. "They'll send me back to the foster agency, where I'll stay, bored as hell, until someone else decides to take me in. They'll go through a month long inspection period before I'll get to go with them and no one is actually going to take me in since I'm a teenager…" she ranted.

"We'll figure something out. I'm not gonna let that happen to you…" he said, resting his head on top of hers, rocking her gently n his arms.

She smiled. "I'm glad I met you, Greg."

He leaned down and kissed her gently. "So am I," he replied.

_**And… theres a nice plot twist for you… and a kiss…. I'll update again soon! Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**High School: A Tale Of Two Friends…**

_Sara/Greg-centric. What would Greg and Sara's relationship be like if they had met in high school? No flames, I promise everyone will be returned to their rightful characters by the conclusion of this fic… And No, I don't own them._

**Hey Juliet**

**I think you're fine**

**You really blow my mind**

"Stay with me," Greg spoke a few moments later, pacing his room while Sara sat on his bed.

She tilted her head. "Say what?"

He sighed. "You heard me. You can stay here." He suggested.

"And you think your mom and dad will agree to this?" she asked.

He shrugged, momentarily ceasing his pacing. "Who says they have to know?"

Sara inhaled, ready to rattle off a list of people who wouldn't care for this situation.

Greg cut her off before she started. "That was a rhetorical question, Sara…"

"You still know the answer…" she sighed. "A good solution to a bad problem…"

He took a seat next to her. "What can we do?" he asked.

She bit her lip in thought. "I'll run away." She stated. "It's not the most logical plan in the world but they move all the time. Next time they get transferred I'll figure something out," she explained.

"Where do you intend to stay while you're avoiding them?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Haven't gotten that far yet…"

He nodded. "Then stay here. I managed to hide a dog in here for a week before anyone found out… It started barking in the middle of the night…" he explained.

She laughed at this rather amusing piece of information.

"My parents gave in when I told them I'd had him a week. They hadn't even known Toby was in here which says something for my ability to take care of him." He continued.

She smiled. "So, as long as I don't start barking it'll be good?" she asked.

Greg nodded. "Is that a 'yes'?" he asked, looking over at her.

"Yes, that's a 'yes'." She nodded and was immediately pulled into Greg's arms.

He hugged her tight, reluctantly releasing his grip several minutes later. "We can go over and sneak some of your stuff out later," he smiled.

_**Okay… short chappie… I know… I just wanted to update it… REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**High School: A Tale Of Two Friends…**

_Sara/Greg-centric. What would Greg and Sara's relationship be like if they had met in high school? No flames, I promise everyone will be returned to their rightful characters by the conclusion of this fic… And No, I don't own them._

**Maybe someday, you and me can run away**

**I just want you to know**

**I wanna be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet**

Later that night Greg and Sara crept over to her house. "Go in the front. Act like you're going to sleep or something," he suggested, "I'll meet you around back."

She nodded, slowly opening the front door after watching him move to the side of the house.

"Carmen?" Sara spoke into the darkness as she walked down the hall.

She walked into the bedroom she shared with young Becca, moving to the window she spotted Greg. "You can come in. I don't think anyone's home." She said, opening the window.

He climbed inside, almost falling back out in the process. He watched her dig a sleeping bag out of the closet as well as a backpack. "Wow," he commented. "You pack light."

Sara had only stuck a few things into the bag. Aside from clothes she'd packed she'd also grabbed a small photo album a few necklaces and managed to cram a few science books into the bag as well. After grabbing her school backpack off the floor she announced she was done.

Greg took one of the bags and the sleeping bag from her, maneuvering himself out the window first before helping her out. "That was easy," he whispered just as she slipped and fell on top of him. "I spoke too soon," he laughed, helping her up.

"Let's get back to your house," she said, smiling as they headed for the path in the back of the houses.

As they walked through the woods behind the string of houses they spotted a figure walking the other way. "Uh oh…" Sara said, pulling Greg down with her as she moved behind a bunch of bushes.

Greg, being the extremely coordinated person that he was, managed to fall and snap several twigs in the process, thus smashing any hope of them not being seen. "Who's there?" a distinctly male voice asked.

"It's Nick…" Sara said, somewhat relieved.

Greg let out a breath as well; glad he hadn't completely ruined their plan. "Phew…" he said as they stepped out.

Nick blinked several times, "What are you doing here?" he asked them.

"Walking, why?" Sara asked, shifting the back-pack on her shoulder.

He raised an eyebrow, doubting their excuse. "Then why is Greg carrying a sleeping bag?" he laughed, knowing he'd caught them in…something…

Greg and Sara looked at each other. "Fine. We'll tell you. You cannot tell ANYONE!" Sara finally agreed.

Nick nodded his agreement. "I won't tell…" he promised.

Greg looked to Sara. Not sure what she'd want to tell. "I don't want to move again," she said simply, which was actually true just not elaborately correct.

"And?"

"She's hiding out at my place till they either get the message or give up," Greg finished.

Nick nodded, still not completely buying into this. "And you actually think this plan will be effective…?" he asked, hoping it would as he didn't want Sara to either.

Both nodded. "Yeah, we'll manage to pull it off somehow…" Greg said. Sara agreed with his statement.

"Well then, you might wanna get back to Greg's since I'm pretty sure someone just pulled into the driveway of your house," Nick commented before turning back to his original route. "Good luck!" he called back to them. Greg and Sara were both running the other direction.

Greg had been hoping on getting back before his dad. Now this would be complicated. "Stay here," he told her, walking in the front door and up the stairs to his room. "Toss me your stuff," he said from the open window several feet above his head.

She tossed him the sleeping bag which he got on the first try. Her school backpack, which was slightly heavier, took three tries and the last bag took two. "How's this gonna work?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I'll let you know as soon as I figure that out…" he said, half leaning out the window. "Got it!" he said, moving out of view for a moment, reemerging with a long sheet tied to another one.

Sara stared. "Please tell me you're kidding. The only thing that will accomplish is pulling you out the window…"

He nodded. "That's why I tied it to the bed frame. Believe it or not I did think this through…" he tossed the free end of the make-shift rope down to her. "Careful," he said before she started climbing.

She was about half way up when suddenly she realized she was descending again. "Greg!" she whispered harshly.

"It's okay, Sara," he replied. "The bed just slid."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, some might consider that a problem."

He laughed. "You're almost there…" he assured her she climbed higher.

She reached up for the windowsill, Greg pulling her in as well. "I'll give you this: It worked.." she replied, helping him shove his bed back into place again.

_**Okay… the next chappie will be nice and fluffly Review please! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**High School: A Tale Of Two Friends…**

**Girl you got me on my knees**

**Beggin' please, baby please**

Greg had never thought he'd be glad for the entirely too big walk-in closet that was in his room. Until now.

After they had slid his bed back into place after getting Sara into the room Greg had heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Greg, what's with all the noise?" his mother's voice asked.

"Hide!" he hissed, tossing her the sleeping bag and the lighter of her two backpacks and pointing toward the closet. Just as he closed the door behind her, the door to his room swung open. "Mom!" he said, spinning around to face her. "I was, ugh… I dropped something under the bed, I was trying to find it," he lied.

She surveyed the room, noticing the backpack Sara had had yesterday. "Was Sara here?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, she wanted to ask me something. She must have left her bag here," he said, noticing what she was looking at.

Satisfied, she turned and walked out of the room, bidding him goodnight.

"Night, mom," he called back to her, exhaling loudly before opening the door.

She smiled. "Well, we're off to a great start…" she looked up at him, through her knees and left arm which was crossed over her chest, attempting to remove her rear from the shoebox she fell in.

He laughed, reaching for her arm to assist. Again, his clumsiness led to her falling on top of him, free of the offending shoebox.

"Do you know how clumsy you are?" she asked, muffling a laugh.

He nodded. "Hey why are you complaining? I have an elbow in my stomach…" he said.

Sara shifted, her hands now resting on his chest, propping herself up. "I don't recall saying I was complaining… more like stating a very well established fact," she teased.

"Hey, you're the one who was sitting in a shoebox…" he reminded her.

"Greg."

"What?" he asked.

Sara smiled. "Shut up," she leaned down and kissed him.

Several minutes passed before either broke the kiss, desperate for air.

"Good night, Sara," he smiled, after helping her spread out the sleeping bag on the floor in the closet.

She ginned back at him, as he shut the door to let her change. "Night, Greg." She whispered back at him as she wrapped herself in the poofy, down sleeping bag. "And thanks again."

"No problem," he whispered back.

**_I promise even more fluffiness next chapter but it might take a while since I have to transfer all my files off this computer for some reason unknown to me… so forgive me for lack of updates, I'll update again ASAP. Review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**High School: A Tale Of Two Friends…**

_**As you know…. Characters aren't mine….**_

**Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying  
'Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way'

* * *

**

"Sara!" Greg whispered into the closet. "Time to get up, sleepy head!"

He heard her groan of protest but opened the door, finding her blue pajama pants and black cami top temporarily distracting him from his original goal of getting her up.

She groaned, pulling herself deeper within the sleeping bag. "Five more minutes…." She mumbled, tossing whatever object lay on the floor of his closet in his general direction.

He sighed. "Don't make me tickle you…" he said, and had he not been yawning at the time it might have sounded threatening.

"Wow… that's a terrifying course of action." She laughed, sitting up anyway. "I'm awake…"

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Stay here; I'll go get you some food." He told her, kissing her lightly before walking out the door and heading downstairs.

She quickly changed clothes and several minutes later he reappeared with some food he had managed to sneak from the kitchen.

"Thanks," she smiled, accepting the food.

Greg frowned, drawing her attention. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I just realized something." He said. "If they report you missing what are you gonna do about school. And my mom might wonder why I'm not worried about you being missing."

She frowned as well, "Wow… we really didn't think this through well…"

He shook his head. "I don't want you to leave…" he said.

"I don't want to go either. But what can we do…? This plan isn't gonna work very well."

He sighed. "I know. I do know that. But, I just want you to stay here. I don't care how we pull it off but I want to stay with you."

She pulled her to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "That's all I want, too. Let's just get through today and see where we're left tomorrow." She suggested.

Greg smiled. "Alright. We can do that." He agreed, still holding her.

* * *

_**I know… this was pathetically short but I promise the next chapter will be more interesting and longer. I just wanted to get this updated… Review please!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**High School: A Tale Of Two Friends…**

_**As you know…. Characters aren't mine…. Sorry for the lack of updates on this...

* * *

**_

**Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground**

"Sara!" Greg yelped, quietly opening the closet door the next day. He threw the paper in her general direction. "We have a problem." he said, pointing to one of the smaller headlines. "They reported you missing..."

She quickly read through the article. "That was not supposed to happen..."

He let out a sigh. "We knew it would eventually. I was just hoping for later." he said, sitting next to her on the floor. "Now what? Keep hiding, or what?"

"I have no idea." she replied, leaning against him. "I don't wanna leave. I don't want to have to go through the system again."

Greg nodded. "I don't want you to either. Maybe I should talk to my parents. Maybe they'll be okay with you staying."

Her reply was cut short when an overly excited voice went. "Ooh! I'm gonna tell mom!"

Kasey didn't even make it to the door before Greg grabbed her. "Hey! Hear me out first!" he asked her. "Or are you gonna make me bring up the soccer ball incident?"

The nine year old was now silent, making Sara wonder about this infamous incident.

"Good. Now listen. Sara needs somewhere to stay for a while and this is the only place. You can't tell anyone or she'll have to go away and think, then you won't have anyone to help torment me with..." he reminded his sister.

Kasey rolled her eyes, still not convinced. "Ten bucks if you keep quiet?"

"Deal." Kasey replied quickly, knowing she'd won.

He laughed, shaking his head. "I should have just said that from the beginning..." he said, handing over the money.

She grinned, walking out. "Thanks!"

He returned to Sara who was still sitting in the closet. "I knew that would happen."

"What is this 'soccer ball incident'?" she asked, intrigued.

Greg laughed. "When Kasey was seven we were kicking a soccer ball around out front. Kasey missed, ball went through a car window. I took the blame for her but she owes me for it. I was grounded for half a year..."

She smiled. "That's incredibly easy to imagine..."

"Hey! Be nice!" he pouted.

"You know I'm just teasing you."

"Nyah!" he replied, sticking his tongue out at her like she'd done earlier.

Sara laughed, poking him in the side. "We need to figure out what's going on..." she said, going back to serious conversation.

"I think I'll tell them," he said. "If that's okay with you?"

She nodded. "Has to be done sooner or later..."

"I really, really don't want to lose you." he whispered.

She sighed, burying herself further into his warn embrace. "You won't."

* * *

_**Okay, I know that was short but it's an update and I'm making this up as I go so... Yeah... Anyways... Review and I'll update random stuff and post a few new stories in the next few days, hopefully. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**-High School: A Tale Of Two Friends-**

_**As you all know, the characters are not mine. And I am truly sorry for the lack of updates… ****

* * *

**_

**Give me just a little bit of hope**

**With a smile or a glance**

**Give me one more chance ****

* * *

**

"Mom?" Greg said, poking his head into the kitchen. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Cora looked up from the pot of soup she was making for dinner. "Sure, honey." She replied, setting the oven before following her son.

"Did you see the newspaper? The one with the report about Sara?" he asked, stopping at his bedroom door.

"Yes, I did. I wonder where she could be."

Greg bit his lip, his hand on the door knob. "Ugh, mom…. Sara's here…" he swallowed, opening the door to reveal Sara.

"Gregory Hojem Sanders." Cora growled, turning to face her son.

He knew he was in trouble with the use of his entire name. "Mom, you don't understand." He said, trying to hold off the oncoming rant long enough to defend their actions. "Her foster dad was going to get rid of her! There was nothing else we could do!"

His mother was quiet, whether that was good or bad, Sara had no idea.

Apparently it lay somewhere in the middle.

They watched her take a deep breath. "I cannot believe you two. Whatever ridiculous conclusion the two of you came to was completely… ridiculous!" It was about now that Cora discovered that her scolding them made absolutely no sense and sighed. "So, spill it."

Greg swallowed, sitting beside Sara on his bed. "It's a long story…"

* * *

"Dad!" Greg said, greeting the man at the doorway. "You're home!"

"Nice observation…" His father, Braden said, eyeing his son curiously.

Greg bit his lip following him into the kitchen to where dinner sat, ready.

"Wait a minute. One, two, three, four, _five_…?" he pointed to himself, then his wife, then to his son and daughter before his eyes rested on Sara. "Aren't you the girl that got reported missing this morning?"

"Her name's Sara, Dad…" Greg said, taking a seat beside her.

Braden reluctantly sat down. "Would someone care to let me in on what's going on?"

Cora nodded, "Sara is going to be staying with us." She informed her husband, matter-of-factly.

"What?" he replied, his glass of water stopping halfway to his mouth.

"Dad," Greg interrupted. "Sara hasn't been missing, she ran away from her foster parents when she heard them talking. They were going to get rid of her."

Sara nodded, suddenly finding the ground very interesting.

"It's true." Cora said. "I called her foster parents and they were planning to send her away. I offered to take her in and they had no objections."

Braden was currently not a happy camper. "Would you three go outside, please?" he asked, though it didn't sound like a question. Greg, Sara, and Kasey quickly obeyed, heading out the back door.**

* * *

**

_**Okay…. I updated something! Be amazed! I actually have a very small clue as to where this is going but… it's still brewing, so bear with me on that… I am sorry for lack of updates on… well… everything… but writers block, combined with the lack of Sandle is killing my plot bunnies… Anyway, Review!**_


End file.
